Let Go
by Redemtion13
Summary: Shinigami don't have usual lifespans. But those around them do.


So, yeah. Enjoy.

* * *

><p>Kid watched as they lowered Black*Stars coffin down into the earth. It would appear in the end, even the man who would surpass God couldn't beat time. He stood up slightly straighter as emotion welled up in his chest. But he would not cry. The Grim Reaper was not to show such emotion. Death was a natural part of life. They had all first learned that when Spirit had died. But Spirit hadn't been one of his close friends. It wasn't until Soul had passed away did Kid begin to truly understand. He was alone in this world. And every time he buried another one of his friends, it served as a poignant reminder.<p>

Swallowing hard, he stood by stoically as the other mourners paid their respects before quietly shuffling away. In minutes, he was alone, the only sound coming from the light patter of raindrops that had begun to fall. Smiling slightly, Kid bent down as he removed his mask. "Look at that Black*Star" he whispered, "Even the skies are crying for a God like you."

Shaking his head sadly, he wiped the few tears that hung heavily against his lashes when he heard the whispers.

"_Come on Kid, don't be sad. We're all right here with you"_ Liz laughed. "_Remember, we promised to stay by you till the end." _

"_Yeah!" _Patty yelled, _"As long as you have our souls, we can stay here until you can come with us." _

"_S'not cool to be so down, Lord Death"_ Soul drawled. _"Specially now that you got that fancy title." _

"_Soul, stop teasing him."_ Maka scolded. _"Kid, don't be sad. We're all waiting for you."_

"_Exactly!"_ Black*Star roared. _"How can you be sad when you know a God like me is waiting for you! And wait until you see me here Kid, I'm bigger than you can even imagine." _

"_Black*Star!"_ Tsubaki hushed him, "_Don't worry Kid. You're not alone." _

"_Exactly."_ Liz stated smartly. _"We're going to hang out with you until we can finally go, together. We don't care how long it takes. We love you Kid. I love you."_

Kid let out a small choke as the dam broke and tears began to stream down his face. "I love you all too." He sucked in a shaky breath. "And that's why, I can't let you stay here." He ignored their cries of what as he continued. "This place is incomplete. It's simply a middle ground. And it would be wrong for me to hold you here. I want you to move on, and I promise, I'll be right behind you as soon as I can."

There was silence before finally Liz's soft voice drifted through his mind. "Are you sure Kid?"

He nodded, spreading his arms wide as tears continued to flow freely. Painfully slow, a single orb slipped from his chest, Patty. Smiling, he let it slowly start to float away. Next came Tsubaki and Black*Star. Ever flashy, Black*Star's soul spiraled through the air, clinging tightly to Tsubaki's as they disappeared.

"_I'll see you on the other side_" Soul whispered as he and Maka's souls slipped free, twined around each other.

"_Bye Kid"_ Maka called. And lazily, no doubt by Soul's request, they drifted away. Leaving only one.

"_Is this what you really want Kid?"_ Liz asked softly, and he could almost feel her arms wrapping around him. "_I will stay with you."_

"I know" he smiled. "But this is what I want…I love you Liz. So much."

"_I love you too Kid."_ She laughed. _"And you better take good care of him, now that I'm not going to be able to yell at you." _

"I will." He laughed, another fresh set of tears breaking through. "I'm going to miss you so much Liz." He fought back a sob as he felt her finally slip from his chest, leaving a painful emptiness, her soul hovering before him.

"_I'm going to miss you too Kid. I'll be waiting. I promise." _And she was gone.

For what felt like hours Kid stayed like that, staring up at the sky until finally, he felt a soft tug on his cloak. Slowly turning around, he found himself staring into a pair of wide golden eyes, set in a pale face framed by obsidian hair. He smiled, reaching out and ruffling the boy's hair. It was amazing, how even through his Shinigami DNA, he could still see so much of his mother. So much of Liz.

"Dad?" The boy asked softly, staring at the mounds of earth all around them. "Does everyone have to die?"

Kid smiled sadly, squatting down the boy's height. "I'm afraid that's the way of life D.J." he put his hand on his child's shoulder. "Even we will leave this world, though we have much longer on it."

D.J. nodded, going quiet for a moment. "Dad?"

"Yes?"

"I want to enroll in the DWMA as soon as I can."

Kid gave his son a curious look, smiling nonetheless. "Why's that?"

D.J. glanced around at the mounds of earth before answering. "Because…I want to find friends like you and momma did...and I want to have as much time with them as I can."

Kid felt emotion well up inside him as he reached out and pulled his son into a tight hug. "Alright then. We'll enroll you first thing tomorrow."

As he felt his son's thin arms return the embrace, Kid glanced skyward. He would see them all again. He didn't care how long he had to wait.

* * *

><p>So, hope you enjoyed. Leave a review.<p> 


End file.
